Code Lyoko-The big secret-REPAIR
by LorettaCrystalSternBelpois
Summary: REPAIR AND ORIGINALLY BASED BY A BOOK:CODE LYOKO-THE BIG SECRET IS A LONG BOOK SERIES,OR A LEGEND?BASED BY ME!COPIRGHT ENABLED.
1. The beging's

_**The new series,**_

_**Is the reapir**_

_**Of my first series**_

_**Called:Code Lyoko-The big secret**_

_**Ship:UxY**_

_**Yes!I changed my OTP**_

_**:) ENJOY IT**_

_**Based on by my book**_

_**Chapter 1:The beging's**_

_**Everything started,on the last day of summer,and we are wanted to have fun,i don't really know,why?And how?Just perfect,cause i can beging with my i never showed to he,is my love.**_

_**But i don't think that,anymore that is a secret,cause,we are meant to beging with friends always tolded me to do,but into now,i think i lost in his yes :) we are together :)**_

_**Yumi's POV:**__** September 3:Monday**_

_**Morning:**_

**-"Do you wanna trick Nora?"-asked Aelita**

**-"Of course."-smiled me**

**And i brought a coffe,and i just bowl into Nora.**

**-"Good morning!"-smiled Nora and we are started to laugh.**

**-"Who was that?"-asked Nora**

**-"It was me!"-said me**

**-"Im gonna catch you!"-said Nora and i started to running,and i bumping into to Ulrich.**

**-"Hey,where you going to run?"-asked Ulrich**

**-"Um away from Nora."-said me**

**-"Come and hide."-said Ulrich and i hide.**

**-"Did you see Yumi?"-asked Nora**

**-"No,today no!"-lied Ulrich**

**-"Okay,but what if i seeing you are hiding Yumi?"-asked Nora**

**-"No i not trying to hid emy girlfriend!"-said Ulrich and i blushed.**

**-"Girlfriend?So you two beging dating?"-asked Nora and i came out of my hiding.**

**-"Um...Well acuattly,yes?-asked me**

**-"Yes acuattly."-answered Ulrich and i smiled.**

**-"Great but you came out of hiding."-laughed Nora**

**-"Stop to running!And only i can catch my girlfriend!"-said Ulrich and i blushed.**

**-"Look at you girlffiend,she is blushing,she going te be red."-said Nora**

**-"I don't mind it."-smiled me**

_**Authors note:This was my suprise to you!My new series this!**_


	2. Months Later

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret REPAIR!**_

_**All copyright enabled.**_

_**Bassed by an originally,unofficaly book.**_

_**Chapter 2:Months later**_

_**Servel month's later by that,when i and Ulrich started to going is makes me crazy when pepoles ask me how month pregnant i am the school,is really hard to me at now,cause i am now 4 months old it really,seems to beging look like,i meaning that,my belly is every week getting bigger and bigger,and i worry about that i going to get one time really fat,and Ulrich going to fall out love in me,like one time i does with him now,enough of thiinking,let's enabled to seeing you,my life,in today.**_

_**Yumi's POV: January 4:Saturday**_

_**Dreaming of Yumi:**_

_**I was standing in somwhere,like times ago or in the future.**_

_**And i seeing,someone who is really familiar to me,and i was holding a baby girl.**_

_**I was so scared,when William turned to me,i thinked that i going to dropping my baby girl.**_

_**I cannot woice or move anymore,i was like a stone,standing at there.I really hate to beging like.I wasn't enjoying that.**_

_**And then a few secound lkater,i was standing int he school,when i wasn't meet my team.**_

_**-„Hey William,we can talk?"**_

_**-„Whats wrong with you?"**_

_**-„I think i am pregnant."**_

_**And i had that think,i losed my baby.I losed one of my children.**_

_**And i woked up:**_

**-„Oh godness,this was my nightmare."-cryed me**

**-„Oh girl,another nightmare?"-asked Aelita**

**-„I am scared,what if i lose my baby?"-asked me**

**-„Beilive me,i was pregnant by two times,i lose they,but the happy now i din't have they,they are from different boys."-sighed Aelita and i started to crying.**

**-I din't meaned that girl,please,i have a secret."-whispered Aelita**

**-„How you meaning,different father?"-asked me**

**-„One from Odd,the secound from Jeremy."-said Aelita**

**-„And you dosen't scared?"-asked me**

**-„The birth was hard,but really?No,i knowed they going to dying,i wanted so."-said Aelita and i make a worst face.**

**-„You really want it?I losed Cassidy,i din't want to do this with my secound daughter!And Cassidy is from William,that was the last memory of him.I wish i could got now Cassidy."-said me and Aelita move her face next to me.**

**-„I am pregnant too!"-whispered Aelita and i amazed.**

**-„From who?I know about him?He is in our team?"-asked me**

**-„You going to suprise,but yes,you know of him,and he is in the team."-said Aelita**

**-"Why i would suprise?"-asked me**

**-„It's Ulrich."-said Aelita and i stoped my breath.**

**-„Aelita!How can you do this with me?I promised you!"-said me and i standed up.**

**-„Sit down,please,don't hurt you baby!"-said Aelita**

**-„You should die!I wish it!I was thinked that we are friends forever,but no!I wish one time,we can be more."-whispered me**

**-„More?Yumi,you din't meaning that!Oh gosh!"-whispered Aelita and i looked i holded one of my hand my belly.**

**-„I wish i can forget you!"-said me and Aelita gives a kiss to my lips,i never feeled like confused and lovely.**

**-„Stop it Aelita!You are going to hurt me!"-said me and i pulled she away.**

**-„I am pregnant!Never forget that!"-said me and i walked out of Aelita's dorm.**

**I wanted to talk Ulrich.**

„**Knock-Knock"**

**-„Hey Yumi,whatcha' doing in there?"-asked Odd**

**-„I want to clear the truth,Aelita gotten pregnant from Ulrich,and Aelita kissed me!"-said me and i looked down.**

**-„Hm,should i get him up now,okay?"-asked Odd and Odd walked to Ulrich and,i seeing that Odd kissed Ulrich face's.**

**-„Oh why the hell you does that?It's only 4:30!"-said Ulrich**

**-„Khm….Yumi!"-said Odd**

**-„What you doing here?Are you water is broke?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„I only at 4th mounth!"-yelling me**

**-„Oh what is the important?"-asked Ulrich**

**-„You raped Aelita,and she is pregnant!"-said me**

**-„I never fucked Aelita!"-said Ulrich**

**-„But you did,and you too did it Odd!"-said me**

**-„And never forgot Jeremy!"-said Odd**

**-„Yeah but!I think that,we are now end!"-said me**

**-„But Yumi!"-said Ulrich and i walked out.**

_**Authors note:OMG!Aelita are pregnant,her daughters are death,and Yumi daughter death too!Tomorrow,you will know who the hell is Aelita children father,andsomeone return to us!And,Yumi belly is going to be bigger,and in the chapter 6th going to birth the children!**_


	3. Witouth Ulrich

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret REPAIR!**_

_**All rights enabled,bassed by my book.**_

_**Chapter 3:Witouth Ulrich**_

_**I wasn't beilive that i was the one who saying that,i going to broke up.I really miss now him.I can't be the girl who was i am.I now,today alone,and i cannot got back him.**_

_**January 6:Monday**_

_**Yumi's POV: Morning**_

**I was walked to the school when my belly is hurted.I am just in the 4th mounth!**

**-"Hey,can i help you?"-asked someone**

**-"Oh not need thanks."-smiled me**

**-"You are verry familiar to me,Yumi?Is that you?"-asked William**

**"Oh goodness!This can't be true!"-said me**

**-"How you can be pregnant?"-asked William**

**-"Ulrich gotten me pregnant."-said me**

**-"Ulrich?How?And he with you?Or left you?"-asked William**

**-"I left him,cause he is got pregnant Aelita,agian."-said me**

**-"Oh god,how many time i missed?"-asked William**

**-"Just two year."-sighed me**

_**When they were arrive to school:**_

**-"Oh god,see what i see."-said Aelita**

**-"Oh hell,no way!"-said Ulrich**

**-"You lose,Ulrich**_**.**_**"-said Odd**

**-"You just shut up!You kissed me morning!"-said Ulrich**

**-"Oh god!"-laughed Aelita**

_**Odd thinking:Why he need to came back?This was the perfect moment to got Yumi.I thik that,i am late now.(Authors note:At this time,Odd is crushing Yumi :) )**_

_**After school:**_

**-"And,how this all happend?"-asked William**

**-"How you mean?"-asked me**

**-"I mean:Why he is got you pregnant?"-asked William**

**-"Acuattly?I don't know,but i now really mind it,i want to be pregnant from my new crush."whispered me**

**-"Who is you crush?"-asked William**

**-"Is that important you?"-laughed me**

**-"Just ask."-smiled William.**

**-"Now,i guess i go home,before i going to here born."-said me**

_**Authors note:Short !Fangirling is back!William is returnt and we know the dirty secret of Odd 3 i love him soo i know he love me back!Forever xD**_

_**This chapter was written by my daughter:Loretta Crystal Stern :)**_


	4. An accident

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret REPAIR**_

_**Bassed by my book.**_

_**Chapter 4:An acident**_

_**Authors note:There is going to be one kill in this chapter,and ,if you cry easy,jump away this,ElsaStern.**_

_**I was know this day,i thinked that the beging,this will be my happyest day,but today,is hurted me,more than i leave Ulrich,i lost my i can't told him,i love always going ot miss you.**_

_**But tell this hurtly day:**_

January 11:Tuesday

_**Morning:I was alredy dreamed a nightmare,since i was int he 3rd month of pregnancy,i had nightmare' here it is:**_

I was walked alone int he school,when i looked in around,and a car going to rush Odd.

_**-i can't do anything,but i want too soo badly **____** my pregnancy is that thing.I was walked to here,and i layed down to the ground and started to crying.**_

_**-„You can't leave me like this."-said me crying.I wanted to tell him.**_

_**And i awaken.**_

**-„Huh,this is can happend."-sighed me**

_**School:**_

**Yesterday,i got a mistery call,and i always wanted to that be true,not Ulrich is my children father.I was stoped to breathing.**

**-„Hey,Yumi,i don't think taht you like this."-cryed Aelita**

**-„Whats happend there?"-asked me and i only seeing,blood around the ground.**

**-„Someone had an acident?"-asked me**

**-„No someone,one of our tag!"-cryed out Aelita**

**-„Im going to now run!"-said me**

**-„No!This is too dangerus!"-said Aelita and i seeing that,the death was,was,my crush.I stopped my breathing,i was in a heart attack.**

**-„THERE ISN'T ANY WAY!"-said me and i started to crying.**

**-„See,i told you."-whispered Aelita**

**-„What am i going to do?My crush is left me!"-said me**

**-„Here,read this."-said Aelita,and i holded a is for me.**

_**Dear Yumi**_

_**I know that,you read this,when i am death,i so sorry,what have i done,but i can't got you,answer:Yes,i love you,verry you got Ulrich,in that time,when i realized,and William is back,soo,i leave this hard life,you can got you life what you always wanted:Witouth me.**_

_**I will always love you:Odd.**_

**I was stopped to breathing to the air,i was amazed.I am hate myself,i wanted to had a car accident not Odd!I walked away.**

_**At night:**_

_**Yumi thinking's:What i need to do now?**_

_**I not had anyone.**_

_**This is hard to me.**_

_**Hard to all myself.**_

_**I din't want to get back Ulrich!**_

_**I totally hate him!**_

_**I just want Odd.**_

_**He is soo perfect to me.**_

_**I wish that,he could be here with me.**_

_**And be my children father.**_

**And i started to crying,and i just got a call:**

**-„Hello?"**

**-„Why are you crying?"**

**-„Who the hell you are?"**

**-„Just look out!"**

**-„I don't want to,i losed my crush today."**

**-„Who was he?"**

**-„I said my crsuh!"**

**-„Just look out!"-and i looked out,and i amazed.**

**And then i wooked up,from my dream.**

**-„This would be my wish!"-whispered me and i sleeped back:**

_**I was at the same moment today,and i seeing something,what only my eyes can,he is not death,he is here with me!Forever,i always remember our moments.**_

_**However its on lyoko,**_

_**Or in the real world.**_

_**I wonder,what is we kiss?**_

_**I would remember that.**_

_**And i woked up agian:**_

**I just seeing what here in my room,and i seeing my camera.**

**."Please something in it!"-whispered me and i watched it.I KNOWED IT!We are kisssing,into Ulrich eye's!Oh god,i wathced it soo many time,and i back sleep as a fallen angel,i figure out my own first kiss,on lyoko,with odd.**

_**Dream 2:I was standing,and i walked to Odd.**_

_**And i not breathing,i was just closed my eyes,and moved my facet o odd and he kissed then,we back to the past.**_

**And i woked up agian,cause someone is in my room.**

**-„What you doing here?"-asked me**

**-„I never thinked that i found you awaken."-answered**

**-„You alive?"-asked me suprised.**

_**Authors note:Deep memories in my love **____** cause he is today death really(Loretta written that),my daughter trying another chapter,soo i enabled she the woice:**_

Loretta:I dedicate this chapter to my death love,in this fanfiction,i am Yumi,cause i don't going to agian mix myself to my mother fanfictions!Forgot it!I hurt my self today,i going to have an cyber-bullying with this gone,myself death,i was pregnant,from i couldn't told he in this fanfic,got him back,and im not!That isn't fair!I hope you loved this,i love that secound,when my charachters crying,i laugh hardly,and when they laugh,i cry xD


	5. Ending,part 1

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret REPAIR**_

_**Bassed by my book.**_

_**Chapter 5:Just the time goes by:Part 1**_

_**And i was dreaming to seeing Odd alive,just my thinking played me a sweet hard game.**_

_**And today,is the day,when my due is came here,and i stayed int he school still.**_

_**But i was always then,it has the time:**_

**-„Aelita,my water,just brokes."-said me**

**-„Finally,this had came too."-said Aelita**

**-„Can you walk with me?"-asked me**

**-„A friend always help to a friend."-smiled Aelita**

**-„Where they are going?"-asked Ulrich**

_**Ulrich's thinking:I know,i am a really bad boy,i wouldnt let know to Yumi that,Odd is back to us,but i going to get my love back,inot care what cames!**_

**And in the way,i got memories back,like a music video,with my crying music.**

**-„Are you alright?"-asked Aelita**

**-„I,hurt,my head!"-said me**

**-„Yumi?"-asked…..Odd(?!)**

**-„Oh godness!"-said me and i standed up,and i hugged sad is gone.I forget to that secound,my pregnancy.**

**-„Yumi,we had to go!"-said Aelita**

**-„Where you are go?"-asked Odd**

**-„Yumi water is broke."-said Aelita**

**-„I just,wanted to say something…."-whispered me**

**-„I think what is it."-said Odd**

**-„No,i love you."-said me and he kissed me.**

_**At the hospital:**_

**-„I am soo scared."-said me**

**-„About?"-asked Aelita**

**-„What if i lose this baby too?"-asked me**

**-„Like one time ago?Like third time?"-asked Odd**

**-„What are you talking about?"-asked me**

**-„You lose one of my children too,not only Cassidy."-said Odd and i feeling bad.**

**-„Heartbroken."-said Aelita**

**-„I don't want to lose another children!"-said me**

_**And after the birth:**_

_**I feeling like a scared little i think i lose this baby project dosen't working **____**,i looked everyvere,and i seeing my ,i got my baby?I was so happy,but when saw her little arms,i was started to crying of happynes,i couldn't beilive that.I am offically a mother now!The happiest is from,my dear crush.**_

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Ending,part 2

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret REPAIR**_

_**Bassedby my book.**_

_**Chapter 6:The time just go part 2:The new revolution.**_

_**The time was flyed,since i was got my baby ,it's a now,since the birth,fly aways like 6 year's.I knowed always,that i going to had my own little now i got she **____** what can be better than that?I don't know,but the luckyest is me!I now can live with my little family **____**.And now,there is a secound when i stop to thinking :D**_

_**In the present:**_

**-„So,what's this day?"-asked me**

**-„I don't know."-answered Macy.**

**-„Hehe,it's you're birthday."-smiled me**

**-„Finally!"-said Macy**

**-„Hehe,now wait,i got a call."-said me and i smiled to Macy.**

**I don't know where the hell can i be,if i din't had Macy.I am now really happy.**

**-„Hy,so when i arrives?"-asked Aelita**

**-„You now can go,Macy is awaken like two hours,she is now hyper-super-fast."-laughed me**

**-„If you seeing my girl at her birthday."-said Aelita**

**-„Now,c'mon!"-said me and i walked to Macy.**

**-„So,who is the caller?"-asked Macy**

**-„Just Aelita."-sighed me**

**-„She is going to came here?"-asked Macy**

**-„Yeah,so c'mon better to dress up."-said me**

**-„Is she going to bring here Amber?"-asked Macy**

**-„I don't know bt hurry!"-said me.**

_**When Aelita's arrive's:**_

**-„You are ready?"-asked me**

**-„Like a few hours!"-answered Macy**

**-„What is the hurry now?"-asked Odd.**

**-„Oh,nothing."-smiled me**

**-„Can i came out?"-asked Macy**

**-„Why you closed she?"-asked Odd**

**-„No,she is just dressed up,cause here Aelita."-sighed me**

**-„What?She arrives now!?"-asked Macy**

**-„Now,came out."-said me and Macy runned out.**

**-„Should we tell today she?"-asked Odd**

**-„After Aelita and Amber away."-whispered me**

**-„Okay,you know it."-said Odd**

**-„What if she dosen't like the new's"?-asked me**

**-„And what if you lose this baby,you were going to hurt yourself?"-asked Odd**

**-„Huh,i dosen't think of it."-sighed me**

**-„Cause?"-asked Odd**

**-„Cause here Macy,if she know we lost the baby,she would be sad to,and what if she does the same?Trying to kill herself?"-asked me**

**-„She is just today turned to be six,she is now want to do the cyber-bullying?"-asked Odd and i looked down,i din't want to lose another children.**

**-„That would hurt me,for a long time."-said me**

**-„Yeah,that scar would never gone."-said Odd and here walked Macy.**

**-„Mom,dad,what's wrong?Why din't you came out?"-asked Macy**

**-„Sorry dear,we just talked."-said Odd**

**-„Okay,buti f you've got problem's just tell me,i would love to help."-smiled Macy.**

**I knew it!She is got that from me!**

**-„You are going to like you mother."-sighed Odd**

**-„Never!I always going to be like you two!"-said Macy and i smiled.**

**-„Hehe,i told you."-said Odd**

**-„Yeah-yeah,you and you things."-said me**

**-„I told you she is never going to like you,she is till my daughter too."-smiled Odd**

**-„I told you mom,i going to be like dad!"-said Macy and we started to laugh.**

**-„What's going here so funny?"-asked Aelita**

**-„Oh,family thing's."-smiled me**

**-„Well,came out please,i would like to tell you guys something."-smiled Aelita**

_**At the living room:**_

**-„What is the important thing?"-asked Macy**

**-„Amber and i are going to leave this place."-whispered Aelita**

**-„Oh god,and why?"-asked me**

**-„We found another good place."-said Amber**

**-„And where?"-asked me**

**-„In,California."-said Aelita**

**-Oh god,that is miles away from here!"-said Macy**

**-„This is our last day here,so this is why are we are want to here."-said Amber**

**-„We understood,but,this is meaning the end?"-asked Odd**

**-„End of what?"-asked Aelita**

**-„To the lyoko team,this is meaning us the end if you leave."-said me**

**-„You soo sweet Yumi,and yes,the lyoko warriors is over."-said Aelita**

**-„But this day is not our day,it's Macy's day!"-said me**

**-„Yeah,hehe."-laughed Alita**

_**Authors note:Yup,this is ended,to little story end like two day **____** soo i had to say this goodbye ,you going to see my daughter and her little friend on youtube **____**  
Loretta and Cassidy,so this story dedicated to my daughter,Loretta,yesterday we lose Odd.**_

_**So,this fanfic meaning,"Pepole love,but the real love is forever!"**_

_**Soo keep strong Lori **___

_**I was ElsaStern and i ahd to say goodbye my book-fanfic,i don't know i going to agian online with a series **___


End file.
